Mercy
by Sonora-Margaret
Summary: Based of something true. Welcome to the Mery Hospital Teen Mental Health Ward. Meet your new roomate. Meet his issues. Face what you feel. You aren't that crazy. He just cuts. But you can't touch him. No matter how much you want to. It'd hurt him too much


Don't stop me. I bite.

I don't own the characters. I don't own the places, for yes, they are real, and I've been there. Hate it. Love it. Whatever. It needed to be written.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Axel was in the mental ward at the Christian Mercy Hospital. Why, you may ask? He had a heavy case of bi-polar and it was this or prison. He'd burned down an entire street block after his girlfriend dumped him. And his new roommate, this quiet little cutter-boy, Roxas was entirely fuckable. And indifferent. He never really spoke to, or even looked at Axel. From what he'd gathered, the kid was a diagnosed depression case. He kept to himself, even in the group therapy sessions they'd been ordered. Sometimes his brother (who was also quite fuckable) Sora would come to see him. When that happened, Axel would generally leave the room. Give the kid a break, ya know?

Then one day, Roxas spoke.

"Thank you."

This surprised Axel so much that he just stared, open mouthed at the kid. Finally he managed to say something.

"What for?"

"You don't push me. And you leave me alone with my brother when he comes. That's really nice. Thank you." But he still wasn't looking at Axel.

"Hey, kid, look at me for a second will ya? A little eye contact never hurt anyone." Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas immediately flinched, and knocked Axels hand away.

"Sorry." Roxas said, "I don't like being touched. At least, not by people I don't know very well. Usually not even my friends. Not that I have any anymore."

"You still haven't looked at me. And from now on, little buddy, I'm your best friend."

Roxas looked up, and Axel noticed that the kid had the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. And then, Roxas smiled, and Axel noticed that Roxas was way, WAY past fuckable.

But Axel resisted. He didn't want to hurt the kid, and there were obviously some pretty deep issues going on here. Axel was no stranger to issues. Obviously.

…

Roxas came to trust Axel. They both knew that neither of them would be discharged anytime soon. Axel had to serve another month's sentence, and Roxas's family didn't want to take him out for a long time. Another month should cover that though.

Roxas started to talk a bit in group therapy, even though it pretty much only was to Axel. Their therapist, Mr. Zexion Tamaki, wasn't the most inviting person in the world, and the only person in the group who gave a damn was Naminé, who was suffering from what Axel called trapped-in-your-childhood syndrome.

Axel learned about Roxas's issues.

For instance, Roxas had been the victim of a pedophile by the name of Xemnas. His teacher. This had gone on for almost a year before Roxas had had the nerve to tell someone.

This made Roxas feel pretty worthless. He felt ugly, and scarred. He started coping by cutting, for, in his own words, _It takes my pain away._ Axel was coaxing him out of that mentality. And it showed. Roxas let Axel touch him now. It actually went like this;

"Axel?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thank you. For everything." And then Roxas leaned over and hugged him. It took Axel a second, but he soon caught his little friend up in his arms and squeezed. Still, he didn't take the next step. He didn't try to kiss him, and he didn't let his hands roam. He was starting to realize that his feelings for the kid were beyond lust, and definitely not platonic.

…

Axel was starting to worry. His discharge was next week, he still hadn't told the kid how he felt, and Roxas wasn't due out until next month.

Axel did the only thing he could do. He asked for the kid's number, and his address, gave both of those things to Roxas, and begged him not to forget about him.

…

It was Axel's last day. His stuff was packed. His little buddy was clinging to him. And he still hadn't said anything.

He sat Roxas down on the bed.

"Roxy."

"Don't call me that." Oh shit! Roxas was crying! Axel wrapped his arms around him.

"Look…I…we don't have much time. You'll call me when you get out, right?"

"Of course I will! I gave a copy of your number to Sora incase they took mine away! And he understands, he knows how much you helped me. My whole family does. They'll let us keep in touch. They promised!" Roxas clung to his hoodie.

"Yeah, I know. But…there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"Well, I like you too! We're friends, aren't we?"

"No, no, no, no. I _like_ you like you." Axel braced himself for rejection. He closed his eyes. Damn, when did he let someone have this much power over him?

But Roxas said nothing.

Finally, Axel looked down. Roxas stared up.

"Can I kiss you?" Axel asked, entirely aware of Roxas's problems. He'd met a kid like that before.

"Please do."

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

This is based off of a real event.

Do what you will, say what you want.


End file.
